Date
by StuckInTheShire
Summary: Who knew waiting for your date could be so stressful. - Modern Hobbit AU, fluffy Bagginshield
1. Chapter I

He's not coming.

He never wanted to go in the first place. He just decided it would be best to just not turn up at all. Just not face him.

Thorin shook his head and forced himself to stop pacing. He was coming. He was only a few minutes late. It didn't mean that he was standing him up. Bilbo said he didn't drive so maybe the bus was just late. Jesus he would have had to take the bus. Thorin hadn't even offered his date a lift. Not that he could have picked him up on his motorbike but - Christ just not even offering.

A sweaty hand found it's way onto Thorin's face as he wiped his tired eyes. God he was such an idiot. No wonder Bilbo had just chosen to skip. It was surprising with the amount of mess- ups Thorin had already committed. Not offering a lift was only one of them. The first being literally with in thirty seconds of meeting the poor man...

...

''Mr. Durin.'' Thorin froze. The small man in front of him smiled up at him, his entire face lighting up with the action. Thorin's mind was completely blank.

''Mr?''

''Baggins. Bilbo Baggins.'' Shit of course. Thorin shook his head trying to clear his mind.

''Sorry, of course.'' Bilbo waved a hand, still smiling.

''No worries. Your a busy man, and I am sure you've had a long day.''

''Fili said that you needed to see me.'' Thorin said as he remembered the real reason why he was there. ''He said we should definitely come and talk to you.'' Bilbo tilted his head slightly, confusion clouding his features.

''I have no idea why. Fili is doing fine in English. In fact, that boy has a wild imagination. He was writing about a dragon the other day. A dragon that could speak.'' Thorin sighed inwardly.

''I apologize, that would have been me. It's my work, someone recently took over my business and obviously I had to try and explain to Fili and his brother why we were moving all the time. I think he took the fact that I called the man a 'mean dragon like man' a little too literally.'' Bilbo laughed.

''Well it was an excellent story any how - do you mind?'' The small man asked, in the middle of removing his maroon jacket but then looking up at Thorin, his eye brows lowered. Thorin shook his head.

''Not at all.'' Bilbo smiled in return and shrugged off his jacket, relieving a tight waist coat and shirt.

''Sorry, I look a mess.'' Bilbo said sheepishly, running a hand through his hair and letting out a sigh. ''The school is a bit mad on 'professional looking teachers' when it comes to parent's evening. We don't want to upset or offend anybody. I just didn't know if you were like some who wanted to keep a strictly professional conversation.'' He blushed deeply, fumbling on his words and he tried to explain his question.

''I've got no problem. As long as your comfortable.'' Bilbo's blush deepened drastically. Shit, Thorin thought, I've made him uncomfortable. What the hell was he thinking? 'As long as your comfortable' Christ Thorin, he cursed himself. Way to go to make the man feel anything but comfortable.

''A-anyway,'' A hand returned to Bilbo's hair and he shook it out, trying to mask his blush in the harsh classroom lighting. ''As I said, Fili is doing fine. He's hard working and enjoys what he does. Of course, if your looking for area's of improvement, spelling possibly - but I'm sure he won't thank me for saying that - and...'' The man paused, adverting his eyes as he searched for something else. ''I would say he talks an awful lot but-''

''Yes, other's have said that.'' Thorin gave a weak, apologetic smile as he looked over his shoulder at the door in which his two nephew's were told to wait outside quietly.

''No. I was going to say, I like that. He's a kind hearted boy and all his actions are- Sorry, I sound like I'm sucking up to you now.'' It was Thorin's turn to blush, scratching his beard in the hopes that the English teacher had missed it.

''It's fine.''

''I'm looking forward to teaching Kili too. Fili talks a lot about him and I sure he too is just as wonderful.'' Bilbo gave a small shrug. ''You have two great sons.''

''Oh. There not my sons. Nephews. I'm their uncle.'' Bilbo gasped suddenly, a hand flying to his mouth as the blood rushed back to his cheeks.

''I'm so sorry. I didn't- I'm so stupid - I just - I guess I assumed and it was wrong of me and Fili never said that it would be you coming and not his father- I'm so sorry - Okay I'm just going to stop talking. '' Thorin let out a small laugh.

''It's okay, no need.'' Thorin swallowed. ''Their father past away. They didn't really know him - well Fili did - but their dealing with it. It's -'' He stopped himself. He made a promise to his nephews to not use the words 'it's fine' when it wasn't. It was fine that Bilbo didn't know. It was fine that he would instantly assume Thorin to be he father. But the situation wasn't fine.

''...So everything is really totally okay with Fili's English?'' Thorin asked, trying to divert the subject. He didn't feel like sharing the entire story of his brother-in-law with a man he had just meet - no matter how comfortable he felt in his presence.

''Yes.'' One word answer, Thorin thought. It felt like the conversation was drawing to an end, and for some reason Thorin felt like he didn't want it to. He was comfortable. Relaxed. A feeling he hadn't felt for a while now. With the stresses of work and looking after his two nephew's as their mother worked two jobs, Thorin hadn't exactly been 'calm' for a good few months. But now, just this ten minute conversation had calmed him down enough that Thorin actually believed he could sleep with out help.

''Okay.'' Silence. ''Are you fr...ee-'' Thorin started before he closed his eyes and let his voice die. Why the hell had he? What the- Thorin! He just asked if he was free - free when? For what? Idiot. Idiot. Idiot. The man probably had a girlfriend. Was probably married happily with nine children.

''Free for?'' Bilbo tilted his head again.

''For,'' Think Thorin. You can't just leave the question there, you actually have to ask him now. Damn idiot. ''...Coffee.''

The blank look that Thorin got in return was enough to shatter his dreams. Though what dreams he had, he himself didn't know. It had been such a random question. He didn't even know why the hell he had asked.

''Yes.'' What? ''Yes I am free to have coffee with you, Mr. Durin.''

''Call me Thorin.''

''Call me Bilbo.''...

_..._

Thorin sighed and checked his watch again , however instantly regretting it as a twinge of both guilt and self consciousness rose in his stomach.

Maybe he should just go. He was drawing attention to himself. The amount of sympathetic restaurant goers who would occasionally look up from their meals and give him a sad smile was almost uncountable. The rose was too much, he thought as he fiddled with the end of the stem. Jesus he must look like an idiot. The ironed suit. The bow tie. He had scrapped his hair back against his scalp and now that he thought about it - he probably should have shaved. It looked like he had tried too hard. He looked like he was far to serious about this relationship.

No. It wasn't a relationship. He didn't want to scare Bilbo away by bombarding him. He probably wasn't looking for anything serious right now any way. Saying yes to the coffee was a one time thing, but now Thorin had dragged him somewhere he didn't want to be. Of course Bilbo didn't want to have a meal. Fancy meals were for long time partners and married couples. Not for people on their second or third date. The message Thorin was sending looked desperate. No wonder the sympathetic glances.

Thorin sat down on the brick wall and sighed.

22:24.

Bilbo was over twenty minutes late. Thorin bit his lips and looked down the street. Nothing. Apart from an approaching car and a group of drunken youngsters, there was nobody. It had been the coffee. Oh God, of course it had. He had never meant to bring Fili and Kili along. Dis had been ill and well Bilbo got along with the boys well. But, of course, who won't turn away after being thrust into parental duties on their first date - even if they weren't Thorin's children...

...

''Thorin?'' Thorin turned, a lob-sided smile on his face as the familiar voice sounded behind his ear.

''Sorry.'' He said, moving his body to the side and pointing at the two small children sitting at the table with matching chocolate milkshakes - Fili showing his brother how to blow bubbles into the liquid and Kili trying to follow but ending up with more than half of his milkshake on the surrounding table. ''My sister is sick and -''

''It's fine.'' Bilbo said, smiling.

''Fili, Kili. You could find Bilbo a chair.'' He asked, leaning over the table and talking to his nephews mostly to hide the blood colouring his cheeks as he realized his mistake. Fili nodded and took hold of his brother's hand dragging him off the table and away from the milkshake. Thorin stood up, offering the now empty seat to Bilbo.

''Excuse me?'' Fili's voice sounded loudly through the small cafe, causing Thorin to cringe slightly by the attention it brought to himself. ''Are you using this chair?'' Next minute both Fili and Kili returned semi dragging, semi carrying the wooden chair over to the table. Thorin moved over quickly, scooping up Kili under his arm and picking Fili up, placing him on the chair and then carrying the two brothers back over to the table as they both squealed with excitement.

''Okay, now sit down you two.'' Thorin turned to Bilbo. ''What would you like?''

''The milkshakes are good.'' Fili spoke up, a grin on his face as he pinched his straw to stop the dripping.

''Fili-''

''No it's fine. I'll have a milkshake then.''

''You can have coffee.''

''I like milkshake. And they seem good - though I don't know how Kili is managing to taste any of it as it seems to be more on him than in.'' Bilbo said smiling at the two youngsters, who both returned with a wide grin.

''Tasty!'' Kili giggled.

''May you?'' Thorin asked as he stood, pointing at his two nephews.

''Of course, I'll keep an eye on them.'' Thorin gave a weak smile, trying to push the guilt of leaving his date alone with two young children on his first date to the back of his mind.

''Mr. Baggins?''

''Yes?''

''Are you here to tell Uncle Thorin that I only got three in my spelling test?'' Fili asked quietly, peering over the top of the milkshake glass with a concerned look on his face.

''No.'' Bilbo said with a wide grin. ''That can be our secret - if Kili promises not to tell anyone too.'' He looked over at Kili, who's gaze turned to Bilbo.

''I promise.'' He chuckled.

''Promise what Kili?'' A tray was suddenly placed in the center of the table and Thorin sat back down, shoving the loose change back into his jeans pocket.

''He can't say, it's a secret.'' Fili piped in, grinning widely at Bilbo.

''Oh is that right - Milkshake, they only had strawberry, I'm really sorry. I can get you something else-''

''It's fine, thank you very much.''

''What you got Uncle?'' Kili said leaning over the table in an attempt to see what was in his uncle's mug.

''Coffee. It's cold out.''

''Why no milkshake?'' Thorin shrugged. God I'm sorry Bilbo, he thought silently. Curse all cold weather and germs. He should have put his foot down at his sister taking on two jobs in the winter months. It wasn't healthy. It wasn't healthy at any time but now least of all.

''Can I try?''

''It's too hot at the moment Kili.'' Thorin said, moving the cup away from the outstretched hand of his nephew. ''It's even too hot for me to drink just yet.''

''But-''

''Kili be carefull!'' To late. Shit. Thorin lept up as hot coffee poured from the knocked over cup. He grabbed a pile of napkins and began mopping up the spilt liquid as it traveled across the table, spilling over the side and - Crap.

''Oh my God!'' Thorin dived over, a fresh napkin at the ready. He leaned across the table as the burning liquid poured onto Bilbo's trouser leg, reaching to mop the coffee that had already soaked trough the fabric and then stopped. Nope. He had not just been going to dab at the top of Bilbo's leg. Christ. The blood rushed to his cheeks again as he felt as though the coffee had just split over his face instead of the table, setting it on fire. He thrust the napkin at his date - albeit as gently as he could - and turned back to busy himself at the table.

''Oh God! I'm so sorry!''

''It's okay.'' Bilbo chuckled. Forced, Thorin thought to himself, no one would still be laughing after being burnt by coffee split by a two year old. No one. ''Really Thorin, you can sit down. I'm fine, it's gone.''

Kili sniffed as he looked wide eyed up at his uncle, waiting for the inevitable telling off.

''I'm sorry Uncle.'' He mumbled, dropping his gaze.

''It's not me should be apologizing to.'' Thorin snapped though instantly regretting the harshness in his tone. ''It's okay Kili, it was an accident. But it wasn't me you hurt. It was Bilbo.''

''Sorry Mr. Bilbo sir.'' ...

_..._

Jesus, the fact that Kili had split coffee everywhere, it must have burnt him. No amount of reassuring from Bilbo would convince him otherwise, and no amount of apologizing from himself or his nephew would make the situation better. Of course it had been the coffee, you bloody idiot Thorin.

''You alright there?'' A voice sounded from above him suddenly. Thorin turned his gaze up from the pair of high heeled boots on the floor in front of him to see a tall, brown haired woman standing in front of him. ''Do you mind?'' She asked. though already sitting down next to him, glancing hopefully at him. '''ave been stood up?'' She asked calmly, taking in Thorin's suit, a small smile appearing on her face.

''I don't know.'' Thorin answered plainly, cringing slightly as the woman sucked in a breath and shrugged.

''How long have you been waiting?'' Thorin checked his watch.

''Thirty-six minutes.'' The woman gave a lightly laugh.

''Bit precise, aren't you.'' She grinned as Thorin flushed, scratching his bearded cheek in an attempt to hide it. ''Ah I dunno then. Maybe you have. This is the point where you can make your choice. You can go home - forget the date, go home to the warm and sit watch a film or something, or,'' She said looked over at Thorin. ''You could wait a bit longer. But -personally - anyone who can't be on time for that,'' She grinned widely, pointing at Thorin's face. ''Doesn't deserve the time of day.'' Thorin dropped his gaze and tried to stop the small smile.

''You're too kind.''

''And you're too modest.'' There was a pause before the woman spoke up again. ''So, are you waiting for her? There's always wine at mine.'' She said, shuffling a little closer to him and hugging her arms around herself.

''Him.'' Thorin said with a smile.

''God, I'm sorry.'' She blushed deeply and turned her head. ''I'm an idiot. You see this is what my ex said - I didn't even think to be honest. I kind of just-''

''It's totally fine.'' Thorin gave her a smile. ''I'm sorry.'' He said. ''Though you really are beautiful.''

''Thank you.''

''No need to thank me for the truth.''

''So...'' A silence fell over both of them. Thorin turned his head again to check back down the street. Still no one. ''You going to wait then.''

''Yes.'' The woman let out a sigh, stretching out her legs and resting her hand on her knees and she pushed herself up. ''Well it was worth a try, right?'' She laughed loudly.

''Right.''

''Well,'' She bit her lip, searching for something to say. ''I'm Tauriel, by the way.''

''Thorin.'' He stuck out a hand and she took it with a wide grin.

''Nice to meet you. Good luck with you date.'' She said as she took back her hand and turned to leave. ''I'm sure he'll be along soon. Stick with it Mr. Thorin. If it's mean't to be, he will come.''

''Thank you.''

''Bye.''

And with that, Thorin was alone again...

...

Fuck work and everything to do with it, Thorin thought as he strode towards the concrete playground of Blue Mountain Primary School. One hand he loosely held a bouncing Kili - who was babbling, more to himself that to anyone else - and the other his blackberry as he attempted to answer some of the email that had piled up over the day.

He had promised his eldest nephew that he wouldn't be late this time. He had aimed to leave work at half two, giving himself plenty of time to pick up Kili first and then possibly get a coffee from somedrive through before going over to the primary to pick Fili up too. However, leaving work at five past three with a blinding headache had put all thoughts of getting a coffee and chance of keeping his promise this time out of the window.

Turning the corner of the school building, the playground came into sight and Thorin had to walk only a little further until he was at the pick up gate. Shit. It was empty. There was no a person in sight, which meant that he was either so late that the teachers had taken the left children - on Thorin's pick up days, it was usually just Fili - back inside to wait at reception. Or Fili had decided to walk home alone. Which was ridicous on all levels as home was too far to walk - Fili knew that - and the school had strict rules about letting six year olds walk the streets alone, even if they were almost seven as Fili kept reminding everybody.

''Come on.'' Thorin grumbled, pulling his youngest nephew along after him, back the way they had came and up the stone steps to the main entrance of the building. He buzzed the intercom, bending down to speak as a muffled,

''Hello?'' sounded from with in the small metal box.

''It's me.'' He said simply. The door beeped and the lock slide back, Thorin moving in sync as he put a hand on the glass and pushed it open. ''Fili?'' He called, wincing slightly at the loudness of his on voice on his thumping head. ''Fili?''

''Is that your uncle?'' Thorin's ears pricked up at the sound of the voice. Looking past the wall, he walked over to the large chair in which Fili sat - his legs dangling above the ground - as Bilbo sat next to him.

''I'm so sorry Fili, I meant to leave early but-'' He stopped himself. His nephew didn't need his excuses. ''I promise I'll make it up to you, right?''

''Right.'' Fili said, a smile of his face but still the slight tinge of dissappointment lingered.

''Thank you for staying with him.'' Thorin said turning to Bilbo.

''No worries. I was on cover today so it's no problem.''

''So how late was I today? Bet I haven't broken any records yet?'' Fili shook his head, turning to Bilbo.

''Earliest he's been is just before I go in - he caught me still outside.''

''But that day you forgot your coat, so it wasn't entirely my fault.'' Thorin pointed out, smiling at his nephew.

''He's been later than this.''

''I didn't know it was my turn.''

''Uncle Thorin, wednesday is always your day.''

''I didn't know it was wednesday.''

''Wednesday today!'' Kili shouted, giggled loudly as all heads turned to him. Thorin winced again, closing his eyes against the headache and taking a deep breath.

''You okay?'' Bilbo asked, standing up in concern as Thorin swayed slightly.

''Fine.'' He ran a hand over his forehead, pushing back up hair. ''Just a headache. Long day.''

''Would you like a glass of water or a pain killer or something?''

''No, It's fine. I'll go home and have a rest - if these two allow me to.'' He smiled weakly. There was about a zero percent chance of him being allowed to rest when he got home. Dis wouldn't be back, so he would have to cunger up a snack for the two kids and then feed them shortly after that. He didn't even know when Dis finished her shift tonight but it was quite clear that it would be hours before he was allowed to 'rest'.

''Only if your sure.''

''I'll be fine. Thank you anyway.'' He replied, letting go of Kili's hand to reach in his pocket and pull out the car keys. He had left his motorbike at home as picking up children meant he couldn't really pack them on the back of it. So he had brought along the shitty second hand BMW E30 3 Series, which to be honest had it's best days the year it came out. It wasn't a bad car, it just who even had it before him...Thorin blinked.

''Well I'll see you guys later then.'' Bilbo smiled. The small blond dropped down to the floor, moving over to his brother and replacing Thorin for hand-holding duty as he lead Kili out through the door.

''Bye Mr. Baggins.'' Fili yelled from outside. His yell being instantly answered by a twin shout of,

''Bye bye Mr. Boggins!''

Bilbo chuckled lightly, turning his attention back to Thorin.

''Er...thank you for the drink the other day, by the way. I'm sorry I didn't get to thank you enough.''

''It was no problem. But I should be apologizing. I honestly didn't mean to bring the boys along and if he burnt , I'm-''

''He didn't.'' Awkward silence.

''So-''

''Would you like to do it again sometime?'' Thorin asked quickly, giving a smile that he could feel was completely and utterly lob-sided and stupid. Christ, Thorin thought, talk about jumping the gun. Once again the stunned silence was enough to set Thorin on edge. They stood there for a few minutes as Thorin fiddled with the keys of the car - the only noise in the building.

''Uncle Thorin are you-''

''Yes.'' Bilbo said, blushing deeply and diverting his gaze. ''I would like that.''...

...

Well this is every kind of awkward and more, Thorin thought as he ground his foot into the damp concrete of the pavement in front of him. Maybe he should just go home. He could stop by the supermarket and pick up a crappy film for 1.99. Possibly some crisps. Dis was home so maybe he should bring something for her too. Christ, he thought as he ran a hand through his hair. Trust him to get his hopes up.

He sighed deeply, checking his watch one last time then pushed himself up off the brick wall. Lucky he had parked his motorbike right there, he thought as he grabbed the helmet, shoving it on his head and moved to sit on the bike. He checked his phone - just in case, he thought.

_Two new messages. Thirty-seven new emails. _

He clicked the first message with a sigh.

_We've heard about your recent accident and believe that you've been miss- _delete.

The second one.

_Can you pick up some milk on your way home. It's turning - Dis_

Thorin bit his lip, sliding his phone back into his pocket and fidgeted in his seat. He would just go home. Maybe Dis would believe him if he said he never got her message. He just couldn't be arsed at the moment with milk, or supermarkets, or people in general. Just go. Starting the engine, he thought, in...three...two...one.

''Thor-''

* * *

**A/N: why was that so damn hard? and why did that turn out so damn cheesy? Ah man. Okay, I tried so hard not to ship them. I really really did, I didn't to begin with either. Then I tried to stop my self from...then this happened. A little modern-AU that I couldn't even help myself from writing. It's shit and I know it (I probably won't do anymore with it unless people want it) **

**But anyway, I hope you enjoyed it c: Please review if you have the chance - it means a lot. **

**Oh and if you have the chance and like my writing, please check out my on going multi-chapter Hobbit fanfic called 'Unintelligible' **

**Thank you! **


	2. Chapter II

''Thor-''

The motorbike's engine erupted into life, drowning out all sounds of everything- including Bilbo's shouts.

Damn, he thought, quickening his pace into a run as his date got ready to leave, obviously oblivious to the shouts of his name.

''Thorin!'' Oh God, he's missed him. Trust you to be late Bilbo Baggins, he cursed himself. He had spent far too long in the mirror, glaring intently back at his reflection as he reviews what he was wearing. Yes it looked like he had tried too hard. It was he that or he could have gone for the_ 'I couldn't care less_' looking alternative. Not that he didn't care, but he was positive Thorin only asked him out the second time because he felt he had to. Thanking him so often for the drink obviously gave the impression that Bilbo was actually asking Thorin to re-ask him. He hadn't meant it like that. He shook his head. Yes he had. He wanted to go on another date with Thorin, but he didn't want to force the man into anything. Which, staring at the motorbike that revved loudly as he ran towards it, it was obvious that was just what he had done.

''Thorin! Don't-'' He was there. An arms's length from the business man, yelling loudly to get his attention as he prayed he would hear him. He outstretched his hand, leaning forward to grab Thorin's arm, silently celebrating when his arm gathered a clear grasp on the muscular arm.

''Thorin!'' However, that was the moment when Thorin pulled away,

Pressing his foot on the accelerator, the bike pushed forward quickly, causing the small man who held loosely onto Thorin's arm to be dragged forward too.

''Shit'' Thorin swore loudly, turning his head in time to see his date lose grip on his arm and tumble to the ground with a sickening thud. Thorin shoved the breaks on, panic taking over as he flung himself off the bike and onto the ground next to the small man.

''Bilbo! Bilbo? Christ I am so sorry. Jesus. Bilbo?''

Bilbo blinked quickly, noticing the fact that he was on the road and not handing onto Thorin anymore. He winced slightly, noticing his hands out in front of him were burning wildly.

''I-''

''Bilbo.'' A relieved sigh filled the air as Thorin dropped down fully so he was on the road too. For the love of Mahal, he thought, it wouldn't have been a good start if he had accidentally killed him on their third date.

''Are you hurt?'' It took a moment for the shocked teacher to reply but he lifted his gaze, giving Thorin a small, weak smile.

''Sorry I'm late.''

Bilbo breathed out, giving a weak smile at the man in front of him. He moved quickly, leaning back in search of the curb of the pavement and sat down next to the disregard motorbike, looking slightly over at it and swallowing the guilt rising in his stomach. It was inevitable - the paint must have been chipped, scratched and there was probably permanent damage caused to the body or engine of the machine. Permanent damaged that Bilbo knew he wouldn't have enough money to pay for, but -

''Are you hurt?''

''Sorry?'' Bilbo snapped his head up, looking intently at the concerned look on Thorin's face.

''Are you injured?'' It took a few more seconds for the words to process in Bilbo's mind. His mind that raced along with his heart at the way the business man's brow wrinkled as he stared into his eyes, and the way his mouth pulled downwards in a concern filled frown, or the way that he waved slightly on the balls of his feet as he crouched in front of him.

''Um...I-''

''Your hands.'' Thorin moved his in sync, not taking his eyes from Bilbo's gaze and scooping up his hands that lay cradled in his lap. ''I'm so sorry. They're bleeding.''

''It-it's nothing. Really, I was stupid, I shouldn't have grabbed your arm like that. I didn't think, I just...I just didn't want you to leave.'' Bilbo let his voice die slowly, lost as he turned his gaze downwards and watched as Thorin gently brushed against the graze caused by the concrete on the palms of his hands.

''It's _not_ nothing. They're grazed.'' Thorin stared in horror at the little bits of gravel stuck in his date's hands, red with blood.

''Thorin, I-'' Bilbo was cut short. His eyes widening as Thorin brought the bleeding hands to his lips, bending his head and pressing his mouth to the pale skin of Bilbo's hand. The business man paused, closing his eyes and letting the hairs of his beard prickle the injured hand comfortingly. ''Thorin,''

''Come on.'' Thorin stood quickly, gently taking Bilbo's wrist and helping him up off the curb and back onto his feet. He reached in his pocket and pulled out his phone, moving expertly into his contacts and reaching the number for a taxi. ''Should we skip the fancy meal tonight?'' He asked, looking up at Bilbo.

''Sure. Yeah. Why not?'' The small man shrugged, allowing the confusion to cover his face.

Thorin pressed the phone and gave Bilbo a small smile as he brought the block up to his ear. Bilbo stood in silence as he listened to the taller man calling for a cab, confusion filling his face as he looked back at the motorbike literally just dumped in the street.

''Okay, thanks.'' Thorin hung up, placing the phone back in his pocket and giving a grin at Bilbo. ''If it's okay, I was thinking maybe we could just go back to mine. I mean, my sister is home so -'' Ah, Thorin's mind screamed. So once again we won't be alone on our date.

''No, that's totally fine. I would love to meet her.''

''Are you sure? I mean, I'm positive she won't mind letting us have the kitchen or the living room or something but,'' He closed his eyes. Literally everyone will be there. He groaned mentally. He wasn't planning on rushing in to anything with Bilbo. He didn't want to destroy what ever he hoped was there, he just didn't want to sit in a high-class restaurant anymore, with the guilt of what he had just done to Bilbo still fresh in the air.''We can just go for dinner if you would rather. Please don't feel as though I would be offended if you wanted to do that - I don't mind either way. I just thought maybe we could get your hands sorted, and I could just whip something up in the kitchen. It won't be anything fancy - I'm not great in the kitchen.'' Thorin closed his eyes, running a hand over his face and through his hair. Why did he get like this with Bilbo? He couldn't even put a sentence together, God sake.

''It sounds lovely.'' Bilbo said, dropping his gaze to hide the blush creeping over his cheeks.

''...Really?''

''Really.''

* * *

The supermarket was pretty much silent.

Lucky, Thorin thought as he pushed the trolley slowly forward and frowned at the basically empty shelves laughing mockingly back at him. There was literally nothing he could use here. Thorin knew his list of edible meals that he could make was short, but there happened to be nothing in this place that actually looked like it would be able to be used by even the most professional chef. It would have seemed that everyone had, had the same idea and ripped the supermarkets bare of everything that was being sold at a reasonable price. It seemed that all the shelves were, was scattered with the occasional over-priced pasta sauce or loaf of bread. But nothing that was suitable to cook his date a meal.

Bilbo and he had parted ways for a small while, coming to the conclusion that Bilbo would be more comfortable if he changed after he recently discovered he had ripped his trousers in the fall. Thorin had agreed and decided he would have to visit the supermarket as he knew all too well how empty the cupboards would be at home. Dis wasn't one to go and shop if they needed stuff - unless it was essential.

She enjoyed her weekly shops and would plan the meals when she was cooking around what she knew was in the house from when she had gone shopping at the weekend. Luckily, Thorin found that Dis was happier _not _knowing what he cooked for her children the evenings when she was on shift. She knew the fact that her brother could cook no more than several simple dishes more than anybody, so bit her tongue to stop herself asking her boys what their uncle had given them for their meal when asking them about their day. It just wasn't worth it. And Thorin was glad that she didn't. He was much happier when she didn't know.

Though, now he couldn't really cook Bilbo just...pasta. Or hotdogs. It was really not something his date would want to eat after the prospect of eating out. Thorin shuddered slightly. Why the hell had he pointed away from eating out in the first place? He felt guilty for knocking him over, but was that not more reason to buy him dinner? Christ, he was such an idiot. And really had no idea why he was making such rash and stupid decisions around Bilbo. It wasn't helping him look good, it just made him look like a bloody idiot. An idiot who just kept on speaking when it was clear he just needed to stop.

Thorin sighed as he walked forward with the almost empty trolley in front of him, with out taking his eyes off the shelves as he searched the area for something - anything - he could use. Then he saw it. Baking parchment. It reminded him instantly of that Thai restaurant he had visited with work, he had ordered a Thai fish and had gone out of his way to get the recipe from the chef in wild hope that he would one day be able to make an actual, physical high-class meal for someone - most likely his sister. But now. A smile crept onto this face.

He reached over, taking the baking paper and placing it delicately into the trolley, already a proud smile covering his face. Images of him in the kitchen, reaching the door to welcome Bilbo into his comfortable abode with the smell of delicious fresh Thai fish floating through the air filled his mind. All he needed to do now, was remember the rest of the ingredients. He maneuvered his trolley around the shelves after placing the grease proof paper inside the basket, and walked slowly back down the aisle. Not all he had to do, was remember the actual recipe.

This could cause problems, he thought as he searched the shelves for some ingredients. There had been vegetables - from what Thorin could remember it had consisted of pepper, carrot and broccoli. So he moved quickly back over to the greener side of the shop and placed the things he needed in the trolley quickly.

He maneuvered his way around the supermarket like this for several minutes, picking up any ingredients he vaguely remembered being included and shoving them into the trolley. Curry paste, ginger, vegetables, coconut milk, two fillets of fish, and of course he had reminded himself to buy milk for his sister - he couldn't be arsed for the argument if he had. Perfect.

To his luck, but not his surprise, the checkouts seemed to be completely clear of customers as he approached, readying his wallet to pay. Though, it also seemed, as he drew nearer, that the entire area was completely clear of human life altogether. Each till was empty, abandoned without manning, which left Thorin completely stuck on where to go. Supermarkets were Dis' thing. He sighed quietly, spinning round and moving over to the also self-checkouts, where two or three irritated looking people stood huffing to themselves.

''Welcome.'' The machine spoke up as Thorin arrived in front of it. ''Please scan your first item.'' Thorin sighed, looking back down at the trolley filled with 'items' that would have been far faster to just go through a normal checkout.

''Please scan your first item.''

''Okay, okay.'' Thorin said, holding up his hands in defense as the robot repeated itself. He picked up the fish, sliding it across the flashing red scanner slowly.

''Please scan your first item.''

''I'm doing it.'' He said, returning the fish to its original position and sliding it again. The machine beeped in reply then repeated the price, falling silent for a moment just long enough for Thorin to wait with baited breath to see what it was deciding to do next.

''Please scan next item.'' Thorin moved quicker this time, sliding the next fish past the scanner and putting it straight into the bag while the machine blabbered on about pricing. He continued for several more moments, pleased with his progress and letting his thoughts travel back to his date. Bilbo must be almost done by now, if not ready. He said he would text him when he was leaving and though Thorin was yet to receive any message, he was looking forward to meeting with Bilbo for longer this time, and hopefully not running him over for a second time that evening.

''Unexpected item in the bagging area.'' The machine screamed suddenly, pulling Thorin out of his thoughts as he realized he had been moving too fast for the machine to keep up with.

''Unexpected item in the bagging area.'' Christ, Thorin glared at it. It didn't half yell for a robot. He fumbled through the bag, taking back out the curry paste. ''Unexpected item in the bagging area!''

''It's my hand! My hand is in the bagging area. It's my hand, I expected it! You might haven't have expected it, but you know what-'' Christ. He stopped, holding his breath. He was shouting at a machine. He removed his hand from the bag, pulling out the item along with it. He took a deep steadying breath and turned to look for someone to help him as he realized he had no idea how to scan vegetables.

* * *

Thorin moved down to drop the plastic bag on the ground as he used his now free hand to turn the handle of the front door and entered into his home. It was a large flat - the only place they had managed to get in their price limit once they had moved - with three bedrooms, a reasonable sized kitchen and living area joined with the dining room. It wasn't anything fancy, and certainly wasn't up to Thorin's standers of what he felt his family deserved, but it did the job. It but a roof over their heads, even if the people upstairs were rather noisy.

''Thorin?'' Dis appeared in front of him as he walked through the door. ''You're home early. Ah did he not show?''

''Yes. He's coming back here.'' Thorin said, closing the door and handing the bags to his sister who eyed them with confusion.

''May I ask, why?'' Dis asked.

''I might have accidentally knocked him over on my motorbike.''

''Thorin!'' Dis erupted, as quietly as she could in her shock but still conscious that her two boys were asleep. ''What the hell Thorin? ...'' Thorin's face did not change expression. ''Seriously? God. What- I assume you didn't hospitalize the poor man as you seem unnaturally cheerful for someone who just ran over their date.''

''It was an accident! And I only grazed him - he said he was fine.''

''And then promptly ran for the hills. Jesus Thorin, who does that?''

''I didn't know he was there - did I? Or I wouldn't have done it.''

''I don't even know. I swear, what did I say when you bought that damn motorbike? And what the hell is this?'' Dis asked, indicating to the two plastic bags she still held.

''Shopping.'' Thorin said, kicking off his shoes.

''But we don't need anything-'' She said, opening the bag slightly to try and glimpse at what was inside.

''I do.'' Thorin snatched back the bag, glaring at his sister.

''Was that fish?''

''No.''

''Thorin,'' Dis sniggered slightly, making no attempts to hide her grin. ''Are you planning on actually cooking something?''

''No.''

''Oh Christ you are.'' She turned away. ''Poor man! I mean, first you run him over and now your cooking for him. I hope he realizes he will be lucky to see the dawn with you by his side. God this is brilliant. What was the last thing you cooked? Cheese on toast, Thorin. Cheese on toast and guess what? You physically set fire to it! I mean, it's called cheese on toast for a reason. Mostly because there's actual toast involved and not just warm-ish bread.'' Thorin blushed slightly, but he liked to believe it was mostly a flush from anger.

''It's really none of your business.''

''Okay, okay.'' Dis said, putting her hands up in defense. ''I'm sorry. I won't say anything. But I shall offer my assistance in the kitchen, would you like some help?'' She offered, though her brother shot her a glare.

''I think I can follow a recipe. I don't need you to _help _- you'll just get in the way.''

''Fine.'' Dis shrugged, folding her arms and moving to walk away. ''Good luck then.''

''I don't need luck either.''

Thorin swallowed. He strode away and into the kitchen, laying down the bags and began to unpack them, slowly inspecting each of the things he had bought. He didn't need Dis' help. He could follow a recipe, and it had looked simple enough when he got it from the chef. He really didn't need her help - or her luck either. He would do this the old fashioned way. Let's do this, he thought.

* * *

**A/N: this seems to have rapidly progressed into a multi-chapter story then. I guess so. I...er...I hope you don't mind. **

**Please review! - _all reviews are donated entirely to getting Thorin to cook._ He needs your help guys_ XD _thank you for reading! **


End file.
